Cascade
|connectedresources = }} Cascade is a small, developing, and maturing at 36 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and some unkindly refer it as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral nation when it comes to foreign affairs. It usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Cascade has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cascade allows its people to protest their government but uses its police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cascade believes in freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cascade will not make deals another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Early History For centuries, Indian people have roamed the rivers and streams of the Eatonville area. Then, in 1889, an intrepid group of settlers led by Thomas Van Eaton came into the area. Their guide into the area was a local Indian named "Indian Henry", when the settlers arrived in the area, he purportedly said, "This good place. Not much snow." Area settlers and Indians were in need of goods, which Van Eaton provided at his trading post. Supplies were carried by his stage from Spanaway over a rough trail through dense forest. In 1891, the settlers built the town's first school, which is still in use. Eatonville was officially incorporated in 1909 after the Eatonville Lumber Company brought in more people to work in its mill. The mill's closure in 1954 was a blow to the town, but community spirit and good schools have kept Eatnoville alive and growing. In the 1930s, an airstrip was constructed on the northern side of town, the airstrip has been used for private flights around the area only, but some ambitious Eatonvillians wish to turn the airstrip into an airport, bringing more prosperity to Eatonville. War With Cascadian Free State Then in 2007, the town's fortunes changed for good, when the Cascadian Free State, a socialist nation in the region, was founded. The CFS began expanding its borders, aided by a sinister device called the Autocrainialrectalreversalfalcilitatmometer, a machine that, when activated, would cause the victim to suddenly be brainwashed and become a socialist. The takeover was largely bloodless as thousands of Washingtonians and Canadians were transformed into socialists and thousands more either fled to the south, or emigrated the region altogether. When the CFS military approached Eatonville, the town council, having heard of the CFS's takeover of much of Washington, quickly established a ragtag town militia which consisted of Eatonvillians, people from the area around the town, and refugees from other parts of Washington who fled the CFS. There was also a small band of mercenaries from the Western United States, Western Canada, Alaska, and even Hawaii. This tiny army would've been no match for the mighty CFS army, but the locals knew the terrain. At first, the Eatonvillian military fought CFS forces in open battles where they seldom prevailed, captured Eatonvilians committed suicide before they could be brianwashed into socialism. Then, one clever councilman came up with the bright idea of using Guerrilla Warfare to weaken the CFS, they knew the local terrain, a huge and important advantage for Guerrillas. They applied this advantage fully, cutting down CFS troops until their casualty rate climbed into the hundreds. CFS Leader Senhart was angered when he heard the reports of the Guerrilla Campaign against the army, he ordered the use of the Autocranialrectalreversalfacilitatmometer, the sinister device that allowed the CFS to take control of much of Washington. They fired the machine up and used it against Eatonville, unfortunately, when the town was blasted, it had the opposite effect: The locals became deeply conservative and they heated up their efforts, when they heard that the machine failed, they fired it again, it missed though, and it hit CSF troops near Graham and it caused them to become deeply conservative too, and they mutinied. The mutineers marched endlessly towards the town: not to capture it, but to join their side. The townspeople were surprised to discover that CFS troops had mutinied and they welcomed them. The information the mutineers provided was valuable: Two days later, 50 troops in Jeeps and Humvees captured from the CFS raided a small CFS encampment near the town of Yelm, taking 150 CFS troops prisoner, destroying 100 tons of supplies and ammunition that would've been used against Eatoville, knocked out 35 CFS vehicles, and killed 64 CFS soldiers, only 8 Eatovillians died druing the raid. Having learned of the failure to brainwash Eatonville, the mutiny of the troops in Graham, the costly Guerrilla Campaign, and the successful Yelm Raid, and of a similar raid in Kapowisin, the CFS Military Command decided to give up on the campaign to take Eatoville, having decided that the town wasn't worth taking, and moved further south to assault the Oregonian City of Portland, having to take it bloodily in what would later be known as The Battle of Portland. The long costly struggle, known as the Battle for Eatonville, was costly: 550 CFS troops, 100 Eatonvillian Guerrillas, 34 CFS Mutineers, 45 local civilians, and 79 Eatonville citizens died. The battle lasted from April 2008 to October 2008. "Eatoville Remembrance Day" is a National Holiday held on every April 17, the day the fighting began. The dead from both sides are all buried in Eatonille Cemetery. "Hail the victorious dead!" is a famous Cascadian Battle Cry to remember the Cascadians who gave their lives fighting the CFS. After The War After the war, the town council decided to become an independent state. They made up a constitution roughly similar to what the Founding Fathers used 200 years before. The constitution was ratified on July 4, 2009, the 233rd anniversary of the singing of the Declaration of Independence. After the constitution was ratified, the town council wanted to adopt a national flag. They went with the old Confederate Flag, the Stars and Bars, due to symbolism of the nation's situation during the Battle for Eatonville as similar to that of the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War: Both countries faced long odds fighting against a larger, more powerful, richer state with a more powerful military. The town officials also adopted several battle flags: The Gadsden Flag, with a green background, coiled rattlesnake ready to strike, and the words below it, "Don't Tread On Me!", and the Confederate Battle Flag which was adopted due to its use by the CSA. After those first steps, the Town Council decided to hold an election for president. That fall, the election was held and the winner was obvious: George Greene, the councilman who suggested Guerrilla Warfare against the CFS, of the Eatonville Party. Once the constitution was ratified and a president elected, the town wanted to choose on a new name for the new country, the choices were Eatonville, Cascade, Rainier, and Columbia. The votes were 10% Eatonille, 34% Rainier, 6% Columbia, and 50% Cascade, so it was decided that the new nation would become Cascade, with Eatonville as its capital. After Cascade was established as a nation, the officials wanted to grow prosperously. The growth of Cascade would be aided by the works of rookie, yet ingenious, scientist Dr. Donald Van Cleve who ivented a device to counter the CFS's Autocranialrectalreversalfacilitatomometer, the Brain Restorer Unit, quite the opposite of the CFS's machine: it puts a brain into somebody's head instead of the other way around, it has the power to restore somebody's true opinions about socialism, and it has a shorter and easier to pronounce (and spell) name. Aided by the BRU, Cascade is expanding its borders and has recently taken Olympia, the former capital of Washington and site of the Guinness Putsch which sparked the founding of the Cascadian Free State in the first place. The important port city of Tacoma has recently fallen into Cascadian control, and the Government is at the moment planning to turn it into a port and seabase for the future Cascadian Navy. The government has also recently captured Fort Lewis, one of the largest Military Bases in the world, and is currently planning to turn it into a huge military base with airbases, missile silos, huge facilities, and possibly even the planned Hexagon, the Cascadian equivalent of the famed Pentagon. Then, on September 20, President Greene died from battling Prostate Cancer. A reelection was held two days later and a very surprising candidate was chosen: Jimmy Stewart (His internet name is Jordosaur94), a 24 year old, surprisingly young for a president. Though his cowardice isn't a very good trait for a president. Geography Being located in the foothills of the Cascade Mountains, the nation's terrain is mountainous and very difficult for farms to prosper. The Cascadian Government is looking to expand their borders to the Lowlands and to Eastern Washington, where it's much easier for crops to grow due to the terrain being more flat. There are a large amount of lakes surrounding Eatonville, the closest of which is Ohop Lake, a small lake where local residents fish and swim in the water during the summer. The largest lake in Cascade (for now) is Lake Alder, a large reservoir to the south of town, it's an extremely popular spot for Cascadians to swim and fish during the summer. The mighty dormant volcano Mt. Rainier overlooks and dominates the skyline of the nation. Towns Due to the remote location, most of the towns within Cascade's borders are tiny little villages, though now, the nation has a large number of large towns, small cities, and small cities. Eatonville, the capital, was once the largest town in Cascade. Though recently, Cascade has acquired the large cities that border Puget Sound. The other towns around Eatonville are Elbe, La Grande, Alder, Alder Lake, Kapowsin, McKenna, Roy, Graham, Ashford, Fredrickson, Elk Plain, Orting, Yelm, North Yelm, Spanaway, South Hill, Prairie Ridge, Wilkenson, Mineral, Rainier, Carbonado, Puyallup, Lakewood, Federal Way, Olympia, Tacoma, Lacey, Tenino, Morton, Grand Mound, Centralia, Chehalis, Fords Prairie, Buckley, Enumclaw, Bonney Lake, Auburn, Gig Harbor, Fife, Edgewood, Unalaska, Summit, Parkland, Tumwater, Steilacom, Artondale, Fox Island, Covington, Black Diamond, Kent, University Place, DuPont, Fort Lewis, Lakeland North, Lakeland South, Lea Hill, Covington, Ravensdale, Greenwater, Waller, Buccoda, Napavine, Mossyrock, Lake City, Fircrest, Pacific, Algona, Sumner, and Milton. There are now so many towns, cities, and villages in Cascade, it's hard to list them all. Military The Military of Cascade played an early role in the nation's survival. It currently consists of 100 troops with no tanks, aircraft, cruise missiles, navy vessels, or nukes of any kind. The Cascadian Military has several components: The Mercenary Force, which has been commissioned since the Battle for Eatonville and consists of soldiers from the Western US, Western Canada, Alaska, and even Hawaii. The Local Force consists of troops recruited from Cascade's population of able bodied young males, the latter being the largest of the two. The Militia consists of local citizens who are tasked with defending their homes, the Militia serves as a Guerrilla Warfare Force due to the fact that they being locals, they knew the local terrain, a huge advantage in Guerrilla Warfare. Then, there is the Cascadian Expeditionary Force (CEF) tasked with fighting abroad. And finally, there is the Cascadian Foreign Service Battalion (CFSB), a tiny force tasked with fighting as a mercenary force in foreign service, the CFSB consists of volunteers who wish to leave the dull peace in Cascade for fighting in wars abroad. There used to be tanks and aircraft in Cascadian Service during the Battle for Eatonville, but they were decommissioned after the war and placed at the Eatonville History Museum as showpieces of the chaotic war which took place the year before. The Cascadian Military had 50 tanks under its service captured from the Cascadian Free State Army, they were T-72s, M1 Abramses, T-55s, and Leopard 2s. The Cascadian Military also had a rather minuscule Air Force which only had 10 Mosquito Fighter-Bombers, 20 F4 Phantom Fighters, and 15 Bristol Blenheim Bombers, as well as 45 Apache Attack Helicopters, that was about it. The Cascadian Army (CA) has 12 M101 Artillery Pieces. Recently, the Cascadian Military has acquired 5 tanks: 1 M60 Patton, 3 T-55s, and 1 Leopard 1. The CM uses American Weapons, it's standard assault rifles are the M16 and M4 Carbine, the standard SMGs are the HK MP5 and the MP7, the standard GPMGs are the M240, M60, and FN MAG, the standard SAW is the M249, the standard grenade is the M67, the standard grenade launcher is the M203, the standard pistols are the M9, SIG-Sauer P220, M1911, and the Glock 17, the sniper rifles are the M40, M82, and Mk 15, the standard DM (Designated Marksman) rifles are the M21, M39, and the SAM-R, the standard portable rocket launcher is the AT4, the standard AT Missile Launcher is the Javelin, the standard AA Missile Launcher is the FIM-92 Stinger, and the standard shotguns are the 870, and the 1014. Improvements * 1 Guerrilla Camp (Ashford) * 1 Barracks (Eatonville) Category:Cascade Category:Nations of North America